Active
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L fluff, kinda


Lindsay smiled as she walked the colorfully lit streets of New York with her gloved hand resting on pregnant belly.

"Merry Christmas." She heard the man in the Santa costume say as she dropped some change in his bucket.

"Merry Christmas." She responded as she continued to walk down the street. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as pulled it out to answer it. "Hello?"

"Turn to your right." Stella said and watched as Lindsay did so, smiling she waved when Lindsay say her through the glass. "Hey."

"Hey." Lindsay said as she put her phone back in her pocket and stood next to Stella to see what she was looking at. "And who are you shopping for?"

"I have a couple people left, but I couldn't help but look at these." She said as she motioned to a pair of earrings. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"They are." Lindsay agreed then looked at the price. "And extremely expensive."

"Just looking." Stella told herself and she and Lindsay left the store and headed towards Macys.

"So who do you have left?" Lindsay asked as they stopped and bought some hot chocolate.

"Danny and Mac." Stella said as she blew on the steaming liquid. "You?"

"My Dad, Danny, and Mac." Lindsay said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Any ideas?" Stella asked as they walked into the store.

"None." Lindsay laughed.

"Well you don't need to buy Danny anything, Christ you're having his baby in a couple of months." Stella said as she browsed through ties.

"Yeah, but I still should get him something." Lindsay said not paying attention to any ties.

"What's up with the two of you any way?" Stella asked, as her eyes got wide at the sight of the jewelry section.

"I don't know, I'm hormonal and get really mad at him sometimes. You know I bring things in the past up, and after I say I realize I shouldn't have, but he just gets me so mad." Lindsay said as she eyed a sapphire necklace.

"What'd you say?" Stella questioned taking her eyes off the jewelry to look at Lindsay.

"It was bad, Stella." Lindsay started. "He said something about if he should call Rikki and say happy birthday or send her a card. And I fucking flipped, one it was already a bad day, it was the day with the little Halton boy that was murdered, and I said well I guess she's more important to you than sports stats and steak sides and I'm not. Something like that and left."

"No." Stella said in disbelief. "What did he do?"

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to him since." Lindsay said as she hung her head. "It wasn't fair, it was mean, and you should've seen the look on his face."

"That's a shame, you two were back to normal," Stella said taking a sip of her drink. "Actually better than before, stronger."

"I know. I thought I was over all that Rikki shit, but it just came out, and him forgetting my birthday was before he slept with her." Lindsay said as they moved to the men's' section.

"Think I should buy Mac pajama bottoms?" Stella asked and Lindsay raised her eyebrows and laughed. "No like that sicko."

"Whatever you say." Lindsay laughed. "I think Flack is gonna propose."

"No." Stella said with a smile. "That's so cute, a little fast, but cute."

"I know, I hope they don't have the wedding so fast, I'll look like a whale." Lindsay laughed as they left the men's' section and headed towards the baby section.

"Aw. This is so cute." Stella smiled as she held up a pink and white dress.

"It is." Lindsay agreed. "But I'm having a boy."

"I know, I know." Stella laughed as she continued to look at the clothes but something caught Lindsay attention.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as she walked towards where he was standing, looking at infant socks.

"Montana?" he asked surprised as he turned and looked at her.

"You look like shit." Lindsay said surprised as she stepped closer to him and set her hot chocolate down on the shelf.

"Thanks, you look good too." He retorted as he studied her, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry Danny." Lindsay said softly as she took his hand in hers. "I shouldn't have said that, because we're over that, we moved on."

"No, you had every right to say that." Danny said as he stole a sip of her hot chocolate.

"No I didn't." Lindsay said as he put the cup back down and took a step closer to her.

"I never did you get you anything for your birthday." He said softly as he felt kicking through Lindsay stomach and against his abdomen.

"Yes, you did." She smirked as she rubbed her stomach. "Our baby."

"I was counting that as your Christmas present." Danny laughed as he stepped as closer to her as he stomach would allow and placed a gently kiss to her lips.

"Shut up." She laughed as she brought her hands to the back of his head and brought his mouth back down to hers for a real kiss.

"Hm…he's quite active today isn't he?" Danny asked as he stroked her stomach.

"Not really, not until he heard you." Lindsay smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah?" Danny asked a smile taking over his face.

"Yeah." She said as she kissed him again. "Lets go home, and I'll make things up to you properly."

"Sounds good." Danny smirked as he finished her hot chocolate and they headed past Stella, who was looking at another dress. "You better not be thinking about buying that for my boy."

"You don't think he'd look cute in it?" Stella joked.

"He'll look cute in anything, but he's a boy." Danny said as Stella and Lindsay laughed at him.

"We're gonna go." Lindsay said.

"Okay, go have your make up sex while you still can." Stella laughed causing both of them to blush.

"We plan on it." Danny said as he took Lindsay's hand and they left the store.


End file.
